With A Little Help From My Son
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek and Hank go on a little vacation and run into Penelope Garcia, will it be love at first sight or will another woman step in and try to end their relationship before it begins?
1. Chapter 1

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 1

Derek Morgan blew out a deep breath as he stepped through the front door to his home, he then hung up his jacket and said, "Hankkkkk I'm homeee buddy". Hank was all smiles as he came down the stairs and said, "hey dad, how long are you guys home for"?, he said, "this time at least a week so I was thinking that maybe you and I could go somewhere, maybe the beach"?, Hank Morgan Dereks 8 year old son said, "sure, sounds good".

Derek said, "alright then, how about we get packed and head out in a few hours"?, he said, "sure", as he turned around to head back upstairs he said, "can we take Clooney with us"?, Derek said, "of course we can, he's family to". As Derek watched his son disappear at the top of the stairs he smiled with pride because in his short life he'd been through a lot and it started when he was 5 when his mom and Dereks wife Savannah suddenly died in a car accident.

Hank adjusted to a life without his mom with the help of the rest of their family, especially his grandma Fran because when Derek would be called away for work with the BAU Fran would be there to take care of him. Derek glanced down at his watch and said, "get a move on Morgan you gotta go pack" as he headed upstairs to join his son in packing.

Meanwhile across town Penelope Garcia blew out a deep breath as she walked out of work, she was relieved because today was her last day, she was finally taking the bull by the horn and starting her own business, a computer analysis business. Penelope glanced down at her watch and said, "you deserve a break girlie so why don't you just pack up some things and head to the beach for a week so that you can relax and maybe scope out a handsome stud".

She then laughed and said to herself, "is scoping out a man still the term, ohhhh I am soooooo out of touch with the lingo" as she climbed into her car and pulled away from the job she had worked for over 15 years. When she got home she walked into her house and said, "alright let's get packingggggg" as she shut the door and headed through her apartment to pack for her short notice vacation.

Derek, Hank and Clooney were taking the turnoff that headed to the beach and Hank said, "so dad are you gonna scope some Betties while we're on vacation"?, Derek laughed and said, "scope some Betties"?, Hank grinned and said, "yeah ya know look at some beautiful women, maybe go out on a date or two"?, Derek said, "I don't know about that son, this is some time for you and me to spend some time together bonding, ya know, father/son time".

Hank said, "ahhhhh so no women at all"?, Derek said, "well I wouldn't say that", Hank laughed and said, "so was nonno and nana okay with this little vacation"?, he said, "they were and nonno insisted that we use his beach house". Hank said, "ohhhh I love that place", Derek said, "me to buddy, me to" as they pulled up in front of the place that would be their home for the next week.

Penelope was all smiles as she pulled up in front of her rental beach house, she got out and said, "this is what you need Garcie, some fun in the son, some handsome men and some much needed time to relax" as she grabbed her bags and headed inside. The house was beautiful, so colorful and so Penelopey.

She took a quick look through the house before walking out the double doors and stepping out onto the beach, she blew out a deep breath and said, "soak that in will ya girlie, soak that in" as the sun hit her face and the sound of the waves crashing off the shore filled her senses and made her smile.

As she walked across the sand she glanced out at the beautiful water and said, "this place is so beautiful, I'm so glad that I listened to myself and decided to take this break, get some me time". She then plopped down in the sand and pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed happily as she stared out over the horizon.

When they put their things away Derek said, "wanna toss some football"?, Hank said, "sure dad, come on Clooneyyy" as he ran out the backdoor and hit the sand. Derek sighed and said, "relax Morgan, have some fun with Hank, you deserve and need this, it's been a long time since the two of you have spent any actual time together".

As Derek stepped out onto the sand Hank said, "here pops" as he threw the ball to Derek, Derek said, "nice toss son", as he threw the ball back to the 16 year old. Hank said, "see if you can catch this oneeeeee" as he threw the ball harder, Derek saw that it was going to go over his head so he started backing up and just as he was getting ready to catch the ball Hank said, "dad watch outttt" but it was to late Derek had fallen over something.

He then looked around and saw that he had tripped over a beautiful woman, he said, "ohhh I'm so sorry, are you alright"?, the woman grinned and said, "I'm fine, are you alright". Derek stood up and said, "here let me help you" as he held out his hand, the woman put her hand in his as he helped her up off the sand.

Hank jogged over and said, "are you alright mam"?, the woman said, "I'm fine, thanks", Derek said, "I'm Derek Morgan and this is my son Hank, we're here on a mini vacation". The woman held out her hand and said, "nice to meet both of you, I'm Garcia, Penelope Garcia", Hank saw something when his dad and Penelope shook hands, he saw an instant connection.

He smiled as he stood there watching the two talk and it was then that he knew what he had to do, he knew that he had to do whatever it took to get his dad together with the beautiful woman that had instantly stolen his dads heart.


	2. Chapter 2

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 2

Derek grinned the beautiful blonde and said, "since I mowed you down how about we invite you over to our place for dinner tonight"?, she said, "you don't have to do that Derek, I'm really alright". He put his hand on hers and said, "I don't have to but I want to", she smiled and looked at Hank and said, "would that be okay with you Hank"?, he walked closer and said, "I'd like that, I'd like to get to know you better Penelope".

She smiled and said, "well then, in that case I'd love to have dinner with two such handsome men" causing both Derek and Hank to smile, Penelope said, "I'll go and let the two of you have some more father/son bonding and we'll talk later". Derek nodded his head and said, "ohhhhh, which house is yours"?. she pointed and said, "the third one right there, the one with the porch swing".

He said, "we're right next door, we're neighbors", Hank smiled and thought, "this is going to be easier than I first thought" as he watched Penelope start to walk away", before she got out to far Derek said, "ohhh are you allergic to anything"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, nothing". He smiled and said, "good, see ya at 7:00". She waved at them and said, "see ya at 7:00" as she walked back toward her place with a huge smile on her face.

Hank waved his hand in front of his dads face and said, "daddddddd, are ya there"?, Derek kept watching Penelope walk away, Hank shook his head and said, "you're a goner for her aren't ya dad"?, when she stepped inside her house and closed the door Derek said, "huh, what"?, Hank just laughed and said, "nothing". Derek said, "so what would you like to do now"?, Hank said, "how about we go swimming for a while before we head in to get ready for dinner"?, Derek nodded his head yes as the two ran toward the beautiful blue water.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "he's sooo handsome and his son is so sweet', she walked through to her bedroom and said, "calm down Garcie, take it slow, you're here on vacation just like him". She twirled around and said, "ohhhh live a little girlie, you deserve some happiness and Derek could definitely give you some" and then she giggled as she fell back on her bed and started kicking her feet into the air.

Derek and Hank were having a great time in the water when a woman swam over to them, Hank rolled his eyes as the woman said, "hey tall dark and handsome", Derek said, "are you talking to me"?, the woman floated in front of him and held out her hand and said, "Jasmine, Jasmine Barnes and you are"?, Derek shook hands with her and said, "Derek, Derek Morgan and this is my son Hank and sorry but we're not interested".

Jasmine then watched as they swam off, when they got to shore Hank said, "way to blow her off dad", Derek said, "was I rude"?, Hank said, "nope, I agree with you 100%, we are definitely not interested in that". Derek said, "I would like to spend time with you and Penelope and push the rest of the world out for a while, is that alright"?, Hank nodded his head and said, "it's alright with me dad" as they started drying off.

Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw that the woman was now kissing on several other men, he shook his head and said, "nope, don't want to get involved with a woman like that, don't need the hassle". Hank smiled and said, "soooo what's for dinner"?, Derek said, "good question, how about we go get changed and go to the supermarket and get some food"?, Hank said, "sounds good old man, sounds good".

Derek laughed and said, "old man, I'll old man you" as he started chasing his son toward the house, once they got inside they headed toward the bathrooms to shower off and get dressed for their trip to the store. As they headed out the door Hank said to himself, "this vacation is going to be very interesting", he glanced over his shoulder at Penelpoes house and said, "veryyyyyy interesting" before climbing into their car and pulling away from the house.


	3. Chapter 3

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 3

Penelope smiled as she slipped into her sun dress, she decided to leave her hair down, she sighed happily as she slid her shoes onto her feet and headed through the beach house. Meanwhile up the road at the store Derek was watching as Hank picked out double chocolate brownies and put them in the buggy.

He said, "ohhhh those look delicious", he nodded his head and said, "I can hardly wait to sink my teeth into them dad". Just as they were getting in line Derek felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked around to see Jasmine standing there smiling at him.

Derek said, "oh hi", Jasmine said, "hi yourself handsome, whatcha doin"?, he said, "we're getting something for dinner", Jasmine then said, "ohhhh nice, very nice", Hank put the food onto the line and pulled the buggy on through as Derek stepped up.

Jasmine said, "soooo what's your plans for tonight"?, Hank quickly said, "we're having Penelope over to our house for dinner, aren't we dad"?, Derek grinned and said, "that we are buddy". Jasmine smiled and said, "Penelope, is she the woman from earlier"?, he nodded his head ands aid, "yeah she is".

Hank then said, "come on dadddddddd", Derek said, "well I've got to go, it's been good seeing you again", Hank rolled his eyes and said to hisself, "noooooooot". Jasmine said, "I was thinking that maybe you and me could do something tomorrow".

Derek said, "sorry but me and Hank are here for some father/son time", she said, "but you're having dinner with Penelope tonight". Derek opened his mouth but Hank beat him to it by saying, "she's a nice lady and we like her".

He looked his dad up in the eyes and said, "don't we dad"?, Derek laughed and said, "yes we do son" as he handed the cashier money for their groceries". Savannah said, "well maybe we'll run into each other again", Derek said, "maybe" as they headed out of the store.

Jasmine bit down on her bottom lip and said, "run all you want Derek but you will be in my bed and sooner rather than later". She grabbed a few things and put them in her buggy as she continued with her grocery shopping.

A few minutes later as Derek and his son walked into their vacation home Derek said, "you were a little rude back there weren't ya buddy"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, I don't like that woman dad, she's to pushy and besidesssssss we like Penelope".

Derek smiled and said, "yes, yes we do son", as he started working on food for dinner, Derek reached over and ruffled his sons hair and said, "we're going to have some fun, right buddy"?, Hank smiled and said, "yep, fun with Penelope".

Derek said, "you really like her don't you"?, the little boy said, "yepppppppp" as he wrapped the potatoes in foil and put them on the grill. As Derek watched his son he had to agree on one thing, Penelope was an amazing woman and he definitely wants to get to know her better, much better. Time passed by fast and Derek said, "Penelope should be here soon".

Hank smiled and said, "dad, are you, are you"?, he looked down at his son and said, "am I what buddy"?, Hank grinned and said, "are you nervous"?, he nodded his head and said, "for the first time in years I can honestly say yes". Hank laughed and said, 'something tells me she's as nervous as you are", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "ya really think so"?, the little boy nodded his head and said, "uh huh".

Derek and Hank had just putting the food on the table when they heard a knock at the door, Derek smiled and said, "she's here, she's here", Hank laughed and said, "uhhh dad"?, Derek said, "yeah". Hank said, "are you gonna answer the door"?, Derek said, "yeah, yeah sure I am" as he walked across the room toward the door.

When he opened the door standing there with a huge smile on her face was Penelope, Derek said, "come in, come in", he stepped aside and watched as she walked by in. He closed the door and said, "Penelope, you look beautiful", Hank said, "you do Penelope, you look amazing", she grinned and said, "and might I say the two of you look nice yourself" causing them both to grin as they headed toward the patio and their dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 4

Penelope smiled as she looked around, everything looked amazing, from the tiki torches to the beautiful lilac and honeysuckle center piece on their dinner table. She said, "it looks like you two boys have went all out", Hank smiled and said, "we wanted everything to be perfect", Penelope sighed happily and said, "well Hank, you've definitely succeeded".

Derek watched as Hank pulled out Penelpoes chair, she smiled and said, "thank you", he said, "you're very welcome", Derek smiled proudly as Penelope said, "such the gentleman". Derek said, "what would you like to drink, tea, lemonade, wine"?, she said, "tea sounds great", he said, "I'll be right back".

Hank smiled at her and said, "sooooo Penelope"?, she said, "yeah", he said, "you're not married are you"?, she laughed and said, "no, no I'm not, I guess I haven't met the right man yet". Hank nodded his head and said, "dads not married either, not since mom died when I was a little boy".

Penelope put her hand on his and said, "I'm so sorry honey", he said, "thanks", Derek walked out onto the patio with their drinks in his hand and said, "here ya go buddy" as he handed Hanks drink to him. He then said, "malady" as he handed Penelope her tea, he then said, 'is everybody ready for dinner"?, they nodded their heads eagerly as they watched Derek setting it on the table.

Derek and Hank had prepared meat kabobs, baked potatoes, rolls and of course the double chocolate brownies for dessert, during their dinner they all laughed, ate and talked. When they were through some time later Penelope looked out over the beach and said, "everything is so beautiful here, isn't it"?, Derek said, "it is, we love the beach don't we Hank"?, the little boy quickly said, "yep, sure do".

Penelope took a sip of her tea as Derek said, "so tell us a little about yourself", she sighed and then started filling them in on everything she thought they would want to know. When she was finished Derek said, "we're so sorry about your parents", Hank said, "I know what it's like to lose a mom, I'm sorry Penelope".

She smiled at the two men in front of her and said, "thank you", she then said, "okay boys, tell me a little about yourselves", Derek started and Hank jumped in from time to time causing Penelope to start giggling. When they were through she said, "Hank had told me about your wife, I'm so sorry".

Derek said, "it was a long time ago but it still hurts sometimes, ya know"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do, not from losing a husband but from losing my parents". Derek said, "yeah I lost my pops when I was 9 so my mom raised me and my two sisters all on her own", Penelope said, "she sounds like an amazing woman", Derek said, "she is, she is".

About an 45 minutes later Hank said, "are you ready for dessert Penelope"?, she said, "all of this and dessert to, I do believe you two are trying to spoil me". Hank said, "I hope you like chocolate"?, she said, "of course I do, I think it should be it's own food group", Hank laughed and said ,"me to, me to" as he ran into the house to get the plate of brownies.

Derek said, "you're good with him", Penelope said, "he's a sweet little boy", Derek said, "he is and he really likes you, I've never seen him take up with anybody as fast as he has with you". Penelope said, "I'm flattered and honored, he's an amazing little boy", Derek nodded his head in agreement as they looked up and saw Hank stepping out onto the patio."?, Hank said, "double chocolate brownies".

Penelope said, "we're going to be gooddddd friends Hank, very good friends", he laughed and said, "I hope so" as he handed her the plate. Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched the bonding that was going on between his son and a woman that he was falling hard and fast for.


	5. Chapter 5

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 5

As the sun set Penelope said, "that's so beautiful", Derek said, "the colors are so amazing", Hank said, "why don't you two go for a walk on the beach"?, Derek said, "what about it baby girl", Penelope said, "baby girl"?, Derek said, "I'm sorry I" and she quickly said, "I love it".

Derek stood up and held out his hand and she happily slid her hand in his, Hank said, "I'll clean up while you're gone dad". Derek said, "thanks buddy, we'll just be right up here if you need anything", he said, "I'll be fine dad I'm not a baby".

He said, "maybe not but you'll always be my baby", he smiled and said, "yeah, yeah" as he started clearing off the table. As Derek and Penelope stepped down onto the sand Penelope said, "he's a great kid", Derek said, "he is, he is".

Penelope felt her heart racing as Derek intertwined their fingers, he said, "Penelope I would like very much if we could spend more time together". Penelope smiled and said, "I'd like that very much", he said, "you would"?, she turned to face him and said, "I would, I definitely would".

Hank stood watching them and smiled, he could tell that his dad was falling for Penelope and it loved the idea, she was perfect for both his dad and him. As he turned around and headed back into the house with more dishes he heard a knock at the door.

He looked through the peep hole and rolled his eyes, he opened the door and said, "yeah"?, Jasmine said, "is your dad here"?, Hank smiled and said, "nope, he's walking up the beach with Penelope" and shut the door in her face.

She knocked on the door and he opened it and said, "yeah", he said, "would it be alright if I waited for him"?, Hank said, "I don't think so, I'm not suppose to let strangers into the house". She said, "I'm not a stranger though, we've met several times".

Hank said, "sorry but I can't, maybe try tomorrow" and shut the door, Jasmine said, "you little twit" and turned around and walked toward the beach. It didn't take her long before she saw Derek and the blond from earlier, Penelope.

She watched as they laughed and talked as they headed up the beach, she wanted to be the woman on his arm, he deserved perfection and from what she was seeing Penelope was far from perfection. Meanwhile on the beach Derek said, "soooooo would you like to maybe go swimming with us tomorrow"?, she said, "I'd love to".

He smiled and said, "tonight has been so much fun", she nodded her head and said, "I totally agree", they turned around and headed back toward her house. They stopped at her fence and he said, "thank you for coming for dinner tonight".

She sighed and said, "thanks for inviting me", he caressed her cheek and said, "I'd really like to kiss you", she felt her heart racing again and she said, "I'd like that to". Savannah watched as Derek leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Hank was putting the dishes in the dishwasher and he glanced up and saw his dad and Penelope kissing, he said, "yessssssss". He then looked and saw Savannah and said, "that woman is going to be trouble", he then grinned as he watched Savannah turn around and walk the other way.

Penelope moaned against Dereks mouth causing him to smile, it had been a long time since he actually kissed a woman the way he was kissing Penelope. When they pulled apart she said, "good night handsome", he took a deep breath and said, "good night baby girl, see ya tomorrow".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "sweet dreams", he said, "no problems there", she said, "I know what you mean there". Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "good night beautiful", she said, "good night angel fish" before their lips met again.

When they pulled apart this time he said, "I better get back to Hank but I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow", she said, "me to". As Derek started walking away she said, "can you please tell Hank good night for me"?, he said, "I will".

They kept waving and smiling at each other until Derek stepped back onto his patio, they then sighed as they both stepped into their houses and closed the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 6

The next morning Derek and Hank were eating breakfast when Hank looked at his dad and said, "ohhh dad last night while you were out walking with Penelope you had a visitor". He said, "visitor, who"?, he said, "Jasmine stopped by and wanted to see you".

Derek said, "you didn't let her in this house did you"?, he said, "nope, sure didn't", Derek smiled and said, "good boy Hank, good boy". Clooney barked from the other room and Derek said, "we need to get him out and let him run and play today".

Hank nodded his head and said, "I will dad, I will", Derek took another sip of his coffee and said, "soooo, last night was fun wasn't it"?, Hank said, "it was, I loved getting to know Penelope". Derek said, "you really like her don't you"?, Hank said, "I really do dad, she's a good fit with us".

Derek said, "I have to agree with you there", Hank said, "and dad", Derek said, "yeah buddy"?, the little boy said, "no offense but Jasmine, I, I don't like her, she's creepy". Derek said, "creepy how"?, Hank said, "last night when you and Penelope were kissing she was watching you".

He looked at his son and said, "sounds like you were watching us to", Hank said, "I wasn't purposely watching you, I was putting the dishes in the dishwasher and saw you". Derek said, "I believe you buddy, I believe you".

Hank said, "I just really really don't like her, it's like she's being nice to me in order to get close to you", Derek put his hands on his sons shoulder and said, "I have no interest at all in her". Hank finished his juice and said, "good dad, good" as he got up and ran into the other room to grab Clooney.

As Derek turned the dishwasher on he smiled as he watched Hank and Clooney in the back yard playing, his eyes then looked up at Penelopes house and he grinned as he saw her waving at him. He waved back and then grabbed his coffee and headed outside.

Hank and Clooney were playing Frisbee when he noticed his dad and Penelope talking, he said, "hey boy, see that blonde with dad"?, Clooney barked, almost like he knew what the boy was saying. Hank said, "if things go the way I want them to she's gonna be our new mom" causing Clooney to wag his tail as Hank threw the Frisbee again.

Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "morning handsome, how did you sleep"?, he said, "morning gorgeous, I slept great, what about you"?, she said, "me to, I have wonderful dreams". Derek said, "same here sweetness, same here" as he intertwined their fingers.

She said, "sooooo are we still on for later"?, he said, "definitely", she said, "well I've got to go shopping and grab some groceries but I'll be right out when I get back". He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "sounds like a plan sweetness".

She winked at him and said, "later angel fish", he said, "count on it goddess" as he watched her turn around and walk back inside the house.


	7. Chapter 7

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 7

Penelope was happily shopping for fresh fruit and veggies for the week when she heard, "excuse me", at first she ignored it but then she felt a finger tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and said, "yes, may I help you"?, the woman said, "yes, yes you can".

She was taken back when the woman said, "stay away from my man", Penelope said, "excuse me"?, the woman said, "Derek is my fiancée and you need to stay away from him tramp". Penelope laughed and said, "I can assure you that Derek isn't your fiancée, he's a widower with an amazing little boy".

Jasmine said, "you don't know him, you just met him yesterday", Penelope said, "I like Derek and Hank, I like them a lot and unless they ask me to stay away, I'm not going to". Jasmines mouth flew open as Penelope grabbed some cherries and strawberries and walked away, leaving here standing there in shock.

She followed Penelope through the store throwing insults at her and finally when she'd had enough she turned to Jasmine and said, "listen Samantha". Jasmine said, "that's Jasmine", Penelope said, "whatever, get away from me or else".

Jasmine said, "or else what"?, Penelope pointed to the officer standing in the front of the store and said, "or else I'm gonna tell him that you're harassing me". Jasmies eyes got big as she glanced to the front of the store and then she said, "you wouldn't", Penelope smiled and said, "try me again and you will see".

Jasmine stood there and watched as Penelope paid for her things and headed out to her car, Penelope looked up and waved at Jasmine as she pulled out of the parking lot. Jasmine said, "this isn't over Penelope, not by a long shot" as she climbed into her car and headed back toward the beach.

When Penelope got back to the beach house and put her food up she smiled as she headed out the door to join Derek and Hank on the beach. Derek looked up and smiled as he saw her walking toward him, she was so beautiful and the way her dress hugged her body made him want her even more.

Hank grinned, waved and said, "hiiiii Penelope", she said, "hi Hank", Clooney barked and she laughed, Derek walked over and said, "what took you so long, you were gone for a long time". Penelope said, "well I was harassed at the grocery store".

He said, "you were what"?, she said, "harassed", he said, "by who"?, she said, "don't worry about it, I took care of her". Derek said, "her, let me guess, Jasmine right"?, Penelope said, "yep, she called you her fiancée and told me to stay away from you and Hank".

Derek laughed and said, "I want nothing to do with her, you know that right"?, she winked at him and said, "yes, yes I do". He reached over and took her by the hand and said, "you ready to get into the water"?, she said, "my suit is under my dress".

He released her hand and felt his heart racing as she untied the dress and dropped it to the sand, he said, "woman you are gorgeous". She ran her finger up his chest and said, "you're not so bad yourself", Derek said, "you ready to get in the water Hank"?, he said, "nah, you two go ahead, me and Clooney are gonna play here on the sand for a while".

Penelope said, "you sure honey"?, he said, "positive but you and dad go and have some fun, we'll be alright, won't we Clooney"?, the dog barked and Hank said, "see told ya" causing Derek and Penelope to both laugh as they turned around and ran into the water.


	8. Chapter 8

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 8

Hank grinned as he watched his dad and Penelope laughing and splashing around in the water, he hadn't seen his dad this happy in like forever. He watched as Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and pulled her under the water.

He smiled as they both resurfaced and started laughing, his attention then went to Clooney, he played with the dog by tossing his favorite toy up the beach. While he was waiting on Clooney to bring the toy back so he could throw it again he noticed somebody watching them.

He shook his head when he recognized Jasmine, he laughed and then came up with an idea, he hooked Clooney up to his leash and then glanced over his shoulder at his dad and Penelope in the water before heading off to pay Savannah back for snooping on his family.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "you're so beautiful", she felt goose bumps cover her body and she whispered, "so are you". He smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a soft and gentle kiss.

They pulled apart and she said, "I know I just met you yesterday but I feel" and Derek said, "like we've known each other forever". She nodded her head and said, "exactly", she rested her forehead against his and said, "I care about you and Hank, I care a lot, I've never felt like this before".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I haven't felt this way since, well since Hanks mom", Penelope smiled and leaned in and claimed his lips with hers in a fiery kiss. Meanwhile on the beach Hank bought a multicolor punch and walked quietly over toward where Jasmine was standing and watching his dad and Penelope play in the water.

When they got close enough Clooney barked and she jumped smacking right into Hank, she screamed as the multicolored drink splashed all over her white bathing suit. Derek and Penelope ran from the water when they heard screams and then saw Hank and Clooney.

Derek pulled his son into his arms and said, "are you alright"?, he said, "I'm fine, this crazy lady smacked right into me and Clooney". Derek looked at Savannah and then at Hank and said, "wanna tell me what's going on here buddy"?, Hank said, "I saw her dad, I saw her watching you and Penelope".

Penelope said, "so what did you do"?, he said, "I bought a smorgapunch", Derek said, "a what"?, Hank laughed and said, "punch that's got several colors in it dad". Derek nodded his head as Hank said, "and when me and Clooney got close to her he barked and she jumped and my smorgapunch went all over her white bathing suit".

Derek said, "are you sure you're alright"?, Hank said, "yeah, me and Clooney are fine", Derek said, "why don't you three head back over and I'll catch up". Hank nodded his head as he walked over to Penelope and the three of them started walking back over to where they were before.

Derek looked at Jasmine and said, "stay away from us Jasmine, I can't be more clear", she said, "but Derek I" and he said, "save it, stay away from us". She then watched as he turned around and ran back over to be with Hank, Clooney and Penelope.

As she watched the little family she felt hurt, she wanted Derek but it was now obvious to her that he didn't want anything to do with her. She sighed and turned around and headed back toward her beach house, she was going to take a quick shower and then pack up and head home early.

Jasmine walked toward her beach house and then glanced over her shoulder and saw them laughing and playing in the water. She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "this isn't over, you haven't seen the last of me" as she stepped into her house and closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 9

Derek, Penelope, Hank and Clooney were playing on the beach when Hank looked up and said, "dad is that uncle Hotch"?, Derek looked and said, "hey man, what are you guys doing here"?, Aaron Hotchner aka Hotch said, "we decided to take a little vacation to". Derek stood up and said, "Hotch, Em, Jackers this is Penelope Garcia".

Emily held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you", Penelope said, "you to", Derek said, "Hotch is my boss and Em is member of our team and Hotchs wife and Jacks mom". Penelope said, "so Jack, how old are you"?, Jack smiled and said, "12", Derek said, "is pretty boy and JJ here to"?, Emily laughed and said, "they're on the way and should be here soon".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "pretty boy is Spencer Reid and his wife JJ aka Jennifer Reid are members of our team to and they have a 10 year old boy named Henry". Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait to meet everybody", Derek said, "what about Rossi"?, Emily opened her mouth to speak and Dave said, "my ears are burning, who's talking about me"?, Derek laughed and said, "Rossi this is Penelope Garcia".

Dave smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you Penelope", she said, "you to sir", he said, "please enough with the sir, it's Dave", she smiled and said ,"it's nice to meet you to Dave". She watched as Derek kissed the woman standing beside Dave, she then sighed as she said, "hi momma, how was your trip"?, she said, "it was great baby boy".

Derek said, "baby girl, this is my momma Fran Morgan Rossi", Penelope held out her hand and said, "nice to meet you Mrs. Rossi", Fran hugged Penelope and said, "please honey, please call me Fran". Penelope laughed and said, "it's nice to meet you Fran", Fran said, "likewise honey, likewise".

The little family were still laughing and talking when Reid, JJ and Henry walked over to them a few minutes later, after a quick introduction to the Reids Derek said, "now that that the gangs all here how about we have some dinner"?, Dave nodded his head and said, "sounds good, sounds real good Rossi".

Hotch said, "how about we meet at Charlottes in an hour"?, Derek smiled and said, "sounds good, I need to take a quick shower", Penelope said, "yeah me to". Emily smiled as she watched Derek and Penelope intertwine their fingers as they turned and headed back to their houses to get ready for the family dinner.

Before stepping up on his patio Derek said, "Hank", the little boy said, "I know, I know, stay with everybody", Derek nodded his head and said, "that's right" before walking through his door and shutting it behind him. The rest of the family was still on the beach when Derek and Penelope walked out of their houses and started making their way back down to them.

Derek wrapped his arm around her and whispered, "what would you say if I ask you for a night cap after dinner"?, she smiled and said, "I'd say what about your son"?, Derek said, "I wasn't gonna offer him one". Penelope said, "Derek", he said, "kidding goddess, just kidding", he said, "he'll want to spend the night with Jack and Henry so that means you and I can have some time alone".

Penelope felt her heart racing and she said, "I'd love to have a night cap after dinner", he winked at her and said, "sounds like a plan" as they finally rejoined the others.


	10. Chapter 10

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 10

When Hank saw his dad and Penelope walking over he ran over to them and said, "dad"?, Derek said, "yeah buddy", he said, "would it be okay if I stay with Henry and Jack tonight"?, Derek said, "what do your aunts and uncles have to stay about that"?, Reid grinned and said, "we're all for it you have noooo idea how long Henry has been wanting to see Hank".

Derek said, "well okay then but Hank I want you to" and Hank said, "I'll be good dad", Derek laughed and said, "I know you will buddy, I know you will" as he watched his son run over to join the other two boys". Penelope smiled and said, "it's hard to believe he's only 8", Derek said, "well I blame it on his uncle Reid".

Reid looked at him and said, "what are you blaming on me"?, Derek said, "my 8 year old going on 20", Reid laughed and said, "guilty as charged I guess". Penelope listened as Derek told her about Hank following in his uncle Reids footsteps, Penelope said, "wow you mean you can actually read 22,000 words a minute"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yes".

JJ smiled and said, "he usually reads about 6 to 10 books a week, depending on cases that is", Penelope said, "I bet your work is dangerous isn't it"?, Hotch said, "most of the time it is but we try to be ready for anything". Penelope nodded her head in agreement as they all headed toward their cars. A few minutes later they were all walking into the resturaunt and were being led to the huge tables in the back.

They were each handed menus and the waitress said, "I'll give you a few minutes to decide what you want"?, they all nodded their heads as they started looking at all of the delicious food. When the waitress walked over they all placed their orders and when she walked away Derek looked at Penelope and said, "would you like to dance while we wait"?, she said, "I'd love to".

Hank glanced up and watched as his dad and Penelope intertwined fingers and walked to the center of the room, he smiled as his dad pulled the beautiful blond closer to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. His attention was then pulled as his grandma said, "alright young man, what are you doing"?, Hank grinned and said, "I'm getting a new mom".

Fran said, "you're what"?, Hank said, "trust me nana Penelope is gonna marry my dad", Fran ruffled the little boys hair and said, "my sweet little match maker" as they all watched Derek and Penelope dance several dances before returning to the table to rejoin them.

After enjoying a delicious meal and almost an hour of chatting the family all got up and made their way toward their cars in the parking lot. Hank ran over to Derek and hugged him and said, "night dad", Derek said, "night buddy and remember", Hank said, "I know, I know be good, be good".

Penelope smiled as the little boy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her and said, "night Penelope", she looked down at the little boy and said, "night Hank". Hank ran over and rejoined Henry and Jack as Derek opened the car door for his baby girl.

Hank then watched as his father pulled away with the woman he hoped would become his new mom


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter contains sexual content

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 11

Jasmine was watching from her living room window as Derek and Penelope pulled up, she gripped her hands into fists as she watched them stumbling up the sidewalk holding on to each other. When Derek opened the door and they stepped in she shook her head in disbelief, disbelief that it was Penelope with Derek and not her.

Meanwhile at Dereks he caresses her shoulders and says, "you are so beautiful", Penelope reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head and tossed it on the floor. She ran her hand up his chest and said, "chiseled perfection hotstuff".

Derek then gently tugged her dress and it slid down her body, he took a deep breath and said, "now that's perfection sweetness" as he claimed her lips with his. Penelope fumbled with Dereks belt as he pulled her toward his bedroom.

When they stopped beside his bed Penelope tossed his belt on the floor and put her fingers in the waistband of his pants and slid them and his boxers down over his hips. As his erection sprang free Penelpoes heart started racing.

She laid back on his bed and watched as he toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants and boxers, he quickly joined her on the bed. He took his time kissing every kissable inch of her body, when he got down to her panties he hooked his fingers in the side and slid them down over her hips.

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip as Derek climbed between her creamy thighs, as he slid inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name. Once he was fully inside her he stilled to give her time to adjust to his girth.

Penelope arched her back and wiggled her butt letting him know that she was ready to continue, it was then that Derek started a slow and loving pace. He wanted to take his time and make love to her the way she deserved.

Jasmine walked up onto Dereks porch and twisted the knob and found it surprisingly unlocked, she quietly pushed it open and made her way inside. She closed the door and stood there for a few seconds before the sound of moans filled the house.

She slowly walked up the stairs and headed down the hall toward the moans, she found the door slightly opened and stood there watching. She watched as Derek slid in and out of Penelope as she moaned his name in pleasure.

She watched as Penelope met him thrust for thrust, Jasmine bit down on her bottom lip as she watched the couple making love. As she watched she wanted it to be her Derek was making love to but sadly this time Penelope had won.

Derek smiled against Penelopes lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her. Before walking away Jasmine watched Derek kiss Penelopes lips gently and then fall on the bed beside her as they both gasped for air.

Jasmine then quietly made her way toward the door and as she stepped outside she whispered, "this isn't over Penelope, far from it" as she made her way back toward her place. Meanwhile at Dereks he smiled against her lips and said, "that was amazing".

Penelope sighed as she laid her head on his chest and said, "it's never been that way before", he kissed the top of her head and said, "for me either, never, not even with Savannah". Penelope looked up at him and said, "Derek maybe we shoul" and he silenced her by claiming her lips with his.

He rolled her back over onto her back and climbed between her legs and it wasn't long before they were on round two of many of love making that night before collapsing from exhaustion as the sun was coming up over the ocean.


	12. Chapter 12

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 12

The next few days were Jasmine free and Derek and Penelope loved it, they loved being able to spend time alone and time with the family, Hank couldn't help but smile as he saw how happy his dad was with Penelope. Derek and Penelope spent every night together and most of the day to, they couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Today was different, today JJ, Emily and Fran were treating Penelope to a girls day out while the men stayed at home with the kids and Derek so that they could get the scoop on how things were going with Penelope. When the girls walked into the spa JJ said, "soooooo"?, Penelope said, "sooooo what"?, Emily said, "just look at her she's totally head over heels in love with Morgan".

Fran said, "girls don't pick on my future daughter in law", Penelope said, "d d daughter in law"?, Fran said, "only teasing honey, I don't want to scare you off, not now that my son and grandson are finally happy". Penelope grinned and said, "they are both very special to me, I care about them, I care a lot'.

Emily said, "and they both love you to", Penelope felt her mouth get dry and she excused herself for a drink of water, when she walked out of the room JJ said, "they are both soooo in love but Penelopes afraid that since they've only known each other for a week that it's not love, she's afraid to say out loud her true feelings for Derek", the woman all nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile Penelope stood sipping a cold glass of water and she said to herself, "I lo, I love him", she smiled and said, "I love Derek", she turned around when she heard the girls say in unison, "IT'S ABOUT TIME". Penelope said, "did I say that out loud"?, Fran walked over and pulled the scared woman in her arms and said, "yes, yes you did dear" as they walked into the room for their facial.

Meanwhile on the beach the men sat drinking their coffee while the boys all played with Clooney, Dave said, "they're having a great time", Derek glanced over his shoulder and said, "everybody is". Reid said, "soooooo tell us", Derek said, "tell you what pretty boy"?, Hotch said, "how are things going with Penelope"?, Derek sighed happily as he took another sip of coffee.

Dave said, "can't you tell by the look on his face, he's in love", Reid said, "his pupils are dilated, his heart races whenever they're together and they can't keep their hands off of each other, yep, it's definitely love". Derek said, "it's been a long time since I've had these feelings but I, I do, I love Penelope, I'm in love with Penelope".

Hank looked up and smiled and Jack said, "what are you smiling about"?, Hank said, "dad, he's so happy with Penelope", Henry said, "do you like her"? Hank nodded his head and said, "she's perfect for me and daddy both". Jack grinned and said, "do you want her to be your new mommy"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do, I do" as he threw the Frisbee and they watched Clooney run after it.

Just as they were getting ready to hit the water Hank looked up and saw somebody going into their house, he got Jack and Henrys attention and they all ran out of the water. By the time they got to the house their was no sign of anybody, Jack said, "we need to tell our dads what happened"?, Hank nodded his head in agreement as they turned around and headed out of the beach house.

When they were out on the beach Jasmine stepped out of the closet and said, "that was close" as she pulled a vial out of her purse and opened the fridge and poured the contents of the vial into the pitcher of lemonade on the top shelf. She grinned and said, "that oughta do it" as she turned around and headed quickly and quietly out of casa Morgan and back up the beach toward her house.

Outside on the beach the boys ran over to the men and Dave said, "what's the matter kiddo"?, Hank said, "we saw somebody, a woman walking into our beach house". The men got up and walked toward the house and Hank said, "but they're not there now, we checked", Derek stopped and dropped to his knees in front of his son.

Hank, Jack and Henry listened as Derek said, "you three never should have gone into that house without telling us first, that was dangerous, you could have been hurt". Hank said, "but dad", Derek said, "buddy you're only 8 years old and Jack, you and Henry aren't much older, you could have been hurt".

Jack said, "we're sorry uncle Derek, it won't happen again", Derek said, "I'm not quarreling at you three it's just that was a big gamble to tak alone", the three boys nodded their heads yes in agreement as they followed their fathers and Dave into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 13

After the men checked the house and found nothing they grabbed a beer and headed outside, Hank grabbed a glass of lemonade while Jack and Henry grabbed some ice tea before heading back outside to join their fathers and Dave on the beach. While the men sat on the beach they continued to talk about Derek and Penelopes relationnship.

At the spa Penelope said, "I've never felt this way before", Fran said, "my son does have a way about him doesn't he"?, Penelope said, "that he does Mrs, I mean Fran". Fran smiled and said, "I haven't seen my son this happy in years, he really loves you", Penelope said, "we've only known each other for a week but I do, I love him to" causing the other 3 women with her to smile.

The day was going great, they had their facials, mani, pedis and were sitting and drinking tea and talking about future plans. Penelope had really enjoyed her day with the girls but her mind kept thinking about how much she missed Derek.

At the beach Hank had been inside the house several times for lemonade, it was so hot and the ice cold lemonade tasted so good to him. Derek glanced over his shoulder and saw the three little boys playing with Clooney and said, "this trip was really good for Hank, he needed this".

Hotch said, "we all needed this", Derek said, "I couldn't agree more" as he took another sip of his beer, meanwhile down by the water Hanks vision was getting blurry, he looked at Jack and said, "I don't feel good Jack".

Jack said, "are you sick"?, Hank then became very dizzy and was getting sleepy, he dropped to his knees and said, "dad, get dad" before collapsing on the sand. Henry said, "UNCLE DEREKKKKKKKKK COME QUICK, COME QUICK, IT'S HANK, IT'S HANK".

Derek ran toward his son with his heart racing, he quickly checked for a pulse and said, "call 911" and Reid quickly dialed 911 while Derek talked to the boys to find out what happened. Jack said, "he was fine and then he told us he didn't feel good".

Derek said, "did he say anything else"?, Henry said, "he told us to get you and then he, then he" as he wrapped his arms around Reids legs and watched helplessly. Derek said, "come on buddy, open your eyes and look at me".

He got no response and he kept talking to Hank and he was still talking to his son when the medics showed up and started checking him out. Derek and the others watched helplessly as the medics worked to get the unconscious boy onto the gurney and up the beach.

As they loaded Hank into the back of the ambulance Reid pulled his cell out and dialed JJ's number, at the spa the girls were just getting ready to leave when JJ's cell started ringing. She said, "it's Spence" she then hit talk and said, "missing us already Spence".

Everybody could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong, JJ said, "we'll be right there" before putting her cell back in her purse. She then looked at the others and said, 'we've got to get to the hospital", Penelope said, "w w why, what happened"?, JJ put her hands on her new friend and said, "it's Hank, he collapsed and they are rushing him to the hospital".

Penelopes heart raced as she followed the other women toward the car, she jumped when she felt a hand slid in hers. She then saw the worried face of Fran and she said, "he's gonna be fine, he's gonna be fine", Fran said, "from your lips Penelope, from your lips" as they climbed into the car and pulled away from the curb.


	14. Chapter 14

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 14

When Penelope and the others arrived at the hospital they ran right over to the men and Derek said, "they're still working on him, we haven't heard anything". Fran said, "what happened"?, Derek then spent the next few minutes filling them in on what he knew had happened.

Penelope intertwined their fingers as they sat waiting for news on Hank, Emily smiled down at her son and said, "you're a hero Jack". He shook his head and said, mom, I'm no hero", Derek said, "you and Henry both are heroes in my book, if it weren't for you it's hard to tell what would have happened to Hank".

Henry looked at Derek and said, "is Hank going to be okay uncle Derek"?, Derek ruffled the little boys hair and said, "he's going to be fine Henry, just fine". They all sat there for what seemed like hours before the doctor walked out of Hanks room and out to talk to them.

She said, "my name is Elizabeth Farley and I'm Hanks doctor", Derek said, "how is my son"?, the doctor said, "your son was, well he was drugged Mr. Morgan". Derek said, "DRUGGED"?, Elizabeth said, "yes with a very strong sedative, Ativan" Derek looked at everybody and then shook his head in disbelief.

Derek said, "who would want to drug Hank, he's just a little boy", Elizabeth said, "what did he eat or drink, anything new or odd"?, Derek said, "not that I can think of". Jack said, "uncle Derek he kept drinking that lemonade, he was hot and it was ice cold".

Elizabeth said, "he had a large amount in his blood stream, more than an adult dose, almost double to the strength that an adult would take and I'm afraid that we had to pump Hanks stomach". Penelope said, "adult dose, so you're saying that the drug wasn't meant for Hank, it was meant for one of us"?, she said, "I can't be sure but that's how it appears".

Dave said, "I'll go back to your place and get the lemonade and that way they can test it for the sedative", Fran said, "be careful". He kissed her lips gently and said, "keep me updated", she nodded her head yes in agreement as he walked away.

Hotch said, "I'll go with you Dave", as he sprinted toward the older man, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "when can I see my son"?, Elizabeth said, "it won't be long, I'm trying to flush the sedative out of his system".

Elizabeth put her hand on his and said, "I will and we'll let you know when you can see him", Derek sighed as he then watched the doctor turn and walk back toward Hanks room. Penelope said, "I don't understand this", Reid said, "I wonder if this has anything to do with the person the boys saw going into your house"?, Penelope, Fran, JJ and Em looked at him as he explained the incident.

JJ said, "so somebody got into Dereks beach house and put a sedative into the lemonade but why, what was the purpose of that"?, Reid said, "it was a strong dosage, a dosage that would have incapiticated an adult". Derek said, "what are you saying pretty boy"?, Reid said, "is their any chance that this Jasmine could have done this in hopes that you would drink the lemonade and be asleep so she could do whatever she wanted to do to you"?, Derek said, "I think we need to ask her that, don't you"? and Reid nodded his head yes and the two men stood just as the doctor walked out and said, "Mr. Morgan you can see your son now".

Reid said, "go ahead and see Hank and I'll call Dave and Hotch and let them talk to Jasmine", Derek nodded his head and then intertwined fingers with Penelope and they followed the doctor toward Hanks room. When they disappeared into Hanks room Reid dialed Daves cell.

After a few rings he heard, "yeah Reid"?, Reid said, "guys we have a theory" as he then started explaining his theory to Dave and Hotch.


	15. Chapter 15

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 15

When Derek and Penelope walked into the room their hearts broke, Hank was sleeping and he looked so pale and so so fragile. As they stood over him watching him sleep Derek said, "why would anybody want to do this to him, he's such a sweet, innocent little boy".

Penelope gently squeezed his hand and said, "I don't know why anybody would want to hurt him", Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "he looks so little doesn't he"?, she nodded her head and said, "he does". Derek said, "I can't lose him baby girl, not now, not ever".

Penelope said, "he's going to be fine, he's not going anywhere, he's a fighter just like his daddy" causing Derek to weakly smile. All he could do was stare at his little boy and wonder what would have happened if they hadn't gotten him to the hospital on time.

At Jasmines she was sitting and drinking tea when their was a knock on her door, she opened the door and said, "can I help you"?, Dave and Hotch flashed their badges and Hotch said, "I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is David Rossi, we're with the FBI and we need to talk to you for a few minutes".

She stepped back and said, "yes, yes of course" and she watched as they stepped inside and walked over to the couch and sat down. She said, "what is it that you want to talk to me about"?, Hotch said, "the poisoning of Hank Morgan".

Jasmine said, "p p poisoning, I didn't poison anybody", Dave said, "we have eye witnesses that saw you going into Dereks beach house". Her mouth flew open and she said, "I I I never meant any harm to the little boy, I just wanted".

Dave said, "YOU WANTED WHAT, THAT LITTLE BOY IS MY GRANDSON, MY GRANDSON", Jasmine said, "it wasn't meant for Hank it was meant for Derek". Hotch said, "that's what we figured that's why Jasmine you are under arrest for endangering a minor, assault and criminal trespass".

As they slapped the cuffs on her wrists she looked down at the floor and shook her head while Dave read her rights to her before loading her into the back of a police car. As the police care puled away Dave said, "she's gonna pay and pay big time for what she did to Hank", Hotch nodded his head in agreement as they turned around and headed back toward their cars so that they could get back to the hospital.

Meanwhile in Hanks room he starts moaning as his eyes open, he says, "daddy", Derek leans down and says, "yeah buddy, I'm here, we're here". He said, "wh what happened"?, Derek said, "we're thinking that Jasmine drugged the lemonade for me and you drank it".

He laid there thinking for a few minutes and then said, "I wanna go home", Derek said, "I know Hank, I know" as he sat there holding the little boys hand. Hank looked up at Penelope and with tears streaming down his little face he said, "mom, please don't leave me".

Penelope looked at smiling Derek and said, "you don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere" as she put the little boys hand in hers and sat down on the other side of his bed. As he fell back asleep he smiled as he looked at his dad and the woman he now considered to be his mom, Penelope.


	16. Chapter 16

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 16

When Derek was sure that Hank was asleep he smiled at Penelope and said, "he loves you", Penelope wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "I love him to, I love both of you". Dereks face lit up and he said, "you love me"?, she nodded her head and said, "with my whole heart".

Derek sighed and said, "I love you to sweetness", Penelope said, "I know we've only been together a week but when it's right it's right". He said, "I totally agree with you baby girl", she said, "I can't imagine my life without the two of you in it" causing him to smile as reached over his sleeping son and took her by the hand.

A few minutes later they moved Hank to his room, the doctor wanted to keep him overnight for observation just to be on the safe side. Penelope was looking out the window when she heard a knock on the door, she smiled and said, "come in".

The team all walked in and Fran quickly said, "how's Hank"?, Penelope said, "he's doing good they just want to keep him overnight for observation". Reid said, "how are you doing"?, Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "I'm great".

Fran said, "then why are you crying"?, Penelope said, "he, he called me mom and asked me not to leave him", Fran then pulled her into her arms and held her. Penelope said, "he's such an amazing little boy", Emily said, "and he loves you so much".

Penelope sighed and said, "he's an 8 year old genius and he's trying so hard to be both a little boy and an adult at the same time". Derek walked back into the room with 2 cups of coffee and said, "who are you talking about goddess"?, she took the coffee and said, "Hank".

Derek said, "I blame Reid" causing everybody to laugh, he said, "what are you blaming on me"?, he said, "the fact that my 8 year old talks like he's 20". Reid held up his hands and said, "he's a very smart boy and at the rate he's going to graduate high school by the time he's 10, no later than 12".

Derek said, "10, are you serious"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "I'm totally serious, all three of them, Jack, Henry and Hank are doing great work, genius level work". Penelope smiled as Reid said, "I'm proud to see them all learning so much so fast", JJ nodded her head and said, "this momma is proud".

Emily said, "this one to", Penelope said, "I know that I'm not is biological mother but I'm very proud of Hank", Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "he'd love to know that". Penelope smiled and said, "well then I will definitely tell him when he wakes up" causing every body in the room to smile.

Derek looked up at Hotch and said, "so what's going on with Jasmine"?, Hotch said, "she's being held without bond and they're going to make sure that she spends a long long time in prison". Penelope said, "good because prison is exactly where she belongs".

She grinned as Derek kissed her cheek and said, "spoken like a true mom", some time later Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "I take it you're staying here tonight with Hank"?, Derek and Penelope quickly nodded their heads and said, "yes" in unison.

Fran kissed her sleeping grandson on the forehead and whispered, "nana Fran loves you honey", Dave kissed the top of his head and said, "don't worry kiddo you're going to be fine and nonno loves you to". Jack and Henry quietly whispered, "we hope you feel better soon Hank".

Reid said, "if you guys need anything tonight please call us", Derek nodded his head and said, "we will, thanks pretty boy", he smiled and said, "any time, that's what family does" as they then watched their family turning around and walking out of Hanks room.

Derek said, "I'll be right back", she smiled and said, "take your time hotstuff" as she watched him follow his family down the hall toward the elevator.


	17. Chapter 17

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 17

Penelope sat down beside Hanks bed and said, "you are such a special young man", she gently put his hand in hers as she watched him sleep. It was only a matter of couple of minutes before his eyes opened and he said, "m m mom, you're here".

Penelope smiled and said, "of course I'm here, your dads here to, he just walked the others to the elevator, he'll be right back". Hank smiled and said, "can I go home"?, she said, "not today I'm afraid, they want to keep you over night for observation".

He nodded his head and said, "are you and dad gonna stay here with me"?, she said, "their is no other place we'd rather be than here by your side" causing him to smile. Hank said, "what happened to me"?, Penelope said, "Jasmine drugged the lemonade with a sedative but it wasn't meant for you, it was meant for your dad".

Hank said, "for dad but why"?, she said, "she wanted your dad all to herself sooo she thought by drugging his lemonade that she would get that time". He said, "but instead I drank it"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yeah".

She gently squeezed his hand and said, "but you're going to be fine and tomorrow we can take you home, would you like that"?, he said, "are you going to be there with us"?, she grinned and said, "I am". Hank grinned and then said, "then I'd like that", he sighed and said, "I'd like that a lot mom" causing Penelope to smile.

Derek stopped in the hall when he heard Penelope talking, he smiled when he heard Hank say, "my dad loves you, I love you, we both love you". Penelope then said, "and I love you and your dad to", Hank said, "really, you do"?, she smiled and said, "yes really, I know it's happened fast but I can't imagine my life without you, either of you".

Hank said, "neither can I mom, neither can I", Derek walked back into the room and said, "how are you feeling buddy"?, the little boy said, "tired and hungry". Derek said, "well they had to pump your stomach so anything you ate today is gone".

Penelope said, "what would you like to eat"?, he thought for a minute and said, "ice cream, chocolate ice cream", Penelope looked at Derek and said, "that sounds good to me to". Derek said, "3 chocolate ice creams coming right up".

As Derek walked to the door Hank said, "dad", Derek turned around and said, "yeah little man", he smiled and said, "I love you". Derek grinned and said, "I love you to buddy", he looked at Penelope and said, "both of you, I love both of you" causing Hank and Penelope both to smile as Derek walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Derek was back with the ice cream and the three of them ate and laughed and laughed and ate as they enjoyed their time together. Hank yawned and Derek said, "looks like somebody needs to get some sleep", the little boy looked at Penelope and said, "if I go to sleep will you be here when I wake up"?, Penelope squeezed his hand and said, "I will, I promise".

Hank smiled and said, "I love you mom", Penelope said, "I love you to Hank", the little boy then closed his eyes and it was only a matter of a few minutes before he was peacefully sleeping. Derek took a deep breath and said, "I love you Penelope, I love you so much".

She smiled and said, "and I love you, it's happening so fast though", he said, "I know but we're meant to be gorgeous, please tell me that you know that"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do, I do". Since Hank was sound asleep they moved over to the couch and sat down.

Derek quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips gently, she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily as her eyes went back to Hank. It wasn't long before the sound of light snoring was coming from the exhausted trio as they slept.


	18. Chapter 18

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 18

When Hank woke up the next morning he smiled when he saw his dad and Penelope wrapped in each others arms still sleeping. He looked up to see his nana Fran walking into the room, he quickly put his finger up to his lips letting her know that his dad and Penelope were still sleeping.

She handed Hank a cup of milk and chocolate muffin, he smiled as he quickly started practically devouring the delicious muffin. Derek and Penelope woke up to the sound of Hank laughing, Penelope said, "how are you feeling this morning Hank"?, he said, "good, I feel really good".

Fran handed them their muffins and a thermos of coffee and said, "we didn't have the heart to wake you up", Derek took the thermos and poured himself and his baby girl a cup. Penelope said, "ohhhh I love chocolate muffins".

Hank said, "it's really good, you'll love it mom", Fran smiled and said, "so how did the two of you sleep lastnight"?, Derek looked at Penelope and then at his mom and they both said, "great", in unison before they took a bite of their muffin.

They were just getting finished when the doctor walked into the room with a smile on her face, she walked over to Hank and said, "are you ready to get out of here"?, Hank excitedly said, "yes, yes, yes" causing her to laugh as she handed Derek the little boys release papers.

Derek looked up at the doctor as she said, "Hank take it easy for a few days, give your body time to heal", Penelope said, "so he's going to be alright, right"?, she said, "he's fine but just try to make sure that he takes it easy for a few days", Penelope and Derek nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the doctor walk out into the hall and head up toward the nurses station.

A few minutes later Penelope and Derek were following behind Hank in his wheelchair, the little boy was so excited to get out of the hospital, he hated hospitals. When he was wheeled outside he laughed as he saw his nana Fran pulling the car around to the door to pick him up.

Derek opened the door and said, "in ya go buddy", when he climbed in he looked up at Penelope and said, "will you sit in back with me mom"?, she winked at Derek and then said, "I'd be honored buddy". Derek shut her door and then climbed in the front seat beside his mom.

Fran said, "are we ready to get out of here"?, Hank said, "floor it nana" causing everybody to laugh as they pulled away from the curb. Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "since you have to take it easy for a few days, what would you like to do today"?, Hank said, "can I play in the water if I promise to take it easy"?, Derek said, "what do you think momma"?, Fran said, "as long as he doesn't overdo he should be okay".

Derek said, "alright buddy butttt you can't be to rough, okay"?, he laughed and said, "okay dad, I promise", Derek winked at Penelope before turning around. Hank leaned over against Penelope and rested his head on her lap, he looked up at her and smiled as he closed his eyes.

Penelope smiled proudly as she looked down at the now sleeping little boy, he had been through so much in his young life and it broke her heart knowing what he'd been through over the past 24 hours. When they pulled up in front of the house Derek grinned as he opened the door and saw the sleeping youngster.

He said, "I don't have the heart to wake him up", Fran said, "I'll go on in and tell everybody that he's asleep", Derek nodded his head as he picked the little boy up and carried him toward the door. When they stepped inside he said, "I don't want him far away from me so I think I'll lay him down here on the couch".

Penelope said, "good idea" as she watched the man that had stolen her heart lay the little boy down on the couch, as they stood there watching him sleep they felt relief. Relief knowing that he was home, he was safe and far far away from Jasmine and they were going to do whatever it took to keep him that way.


	19. Chapter 19

I want to thank everybody that voted for me and my stories in the Profiler Choice Awards, I'm so proud and honored and wanted to thank all of you amazing reviewers, I won Best Drama for The Best Of Me, Runner Up for The Road Less Traveled and Runner Up One shot for Never Doubt My Love. Their are so many wonderful writers out there and I want to say it's an honor to writer with each and every one of you, YOU GUYS ROCK AND I LOVE YOU ALL.

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 19

The next couple of days flew by with Hank getting more and more back to normal with each passing day and Derek and Penelope were getting closer and closer. He stood watching her on the beach with his son and knew that she would be the perfect wife for him and mother for Hank.

Fran walked up beside him and said, "what's going through that mind of yours baby boy"?, he said, "I love her mom, I love her so much". Fran said, "what are you going to do about it"?, he said, "I want to ask her to marry me", she grinned and said, "well then do it".

He looked at her and said, "but we haven't even known each other 2 weeks"?, Fran said, "do you love her"?, he said, "like midnight loves the moon". She laughed and said, "the team will be heading home in a few days sooooooo if you want them all here with you when you get married you don't have much time".

He smiled and said, "can you watch Hank while I go shopping"?, she smiled and said, "of course", he kissed her cheek and turned around and headed toward the door. It wasn't long before Penelope came inside the house looking for Derek.

She smiled at Fran and said, "have you seen Derek"?, she said, "I have, he went to town for something, don't worry he won't be gone long". She sighed and said, "I love your son Fran, I love him so much", she nodded her head and said, "I know you do honey and he loves you just as much".

Penelope said, "you are all heading home in a few days and I'll still be here", Fran said, "it doesn't have to be that way ya know"?, she said, "it doesn't"?, Fran shook her head no. Penelope said, "I don't want to lose him, lose Hank, lose all of you".

Fran said, "and we don't want to lose you either Penelope", tears streamed down Penelopes face and she said, "I've never felt this way before". Fran said, "every thing happens for a reason and trust me when I say you're going to be just fine".

Penelope smiled and said, "ya think so"?, Fran said, "I know so", their attention was then pulled to Hank who said, "mom, nana come outside it's sooooooo amazing". Fran sighed and said, "shall we"?, Penelope grinned and said, "we shall" and they both laughed as they headed outside to rejoin the others and to wait for Derek.

About 90 minutes later she felt a pair of lips on her neck and she said, "you better be careful I have a very jealous boyfriend", he laughed and said, "you do huh"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do and I love him very much". Derek sat down beside her and said, "and he loves you just as much", she winked at him and said, "where have you been"?, he said, "well I had something to do".

She looked at him and said, "any hints coming my way"?, he said, "ohhhhh yeah" as he dropped to one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. She felt her heart racing as he pulled it out of the box and looked at her, she was so beautiful, so so beautiful and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

Everybody gathered around as Derek said, "Penelope, baby girl, I know that we haven't been together long but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you". Tears streamed down her cheeks as he said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, yes, yes" as she threw her arms around him.

He cupped her face and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as he claimed her lips with his, they pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping and Hank squealing, "yesssssssss" as he threw his arms around his dad and mom.


	20. Chapter 20

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 20

Hank ran over and wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "I can't wait for you to be my mommy", Penelope rubbed the top of the little boys head and said, "neither can I buddy, neither can I". Derek said, "how about we make that happen like now"?. Hank quickly said, "yeahhhhhhh", Penelope said, "the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned hotstuff".

Fran smiled and said, "alright then let's get these wedding plans started because the sooner these two are married the better", Hank giggled and said, "you tell em nana" causing everybody to laugh. Derek and the other men headed off in one direction and Penelope and the women headed in another, Penelope turned around and said, "Hank, you coming buddy"?, he said, "uhhhh we're gonna hang back mom but don't worry we won't go in the water".

Penelope grinned and said, "okay honey, just be careful okay"?, he said, "we will mom", she took a few more steps and then he said, "mom", she quickly turned around and said "yeah". He smiled at her and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you buddy", he laughed and turned around and headed over to rejoin Henry and Jack.

When the adults were in the house Jack said, "soooo why are we hanging back Hank"?, Hank said, "I want to do something special for the wedding but I'm gonna need your help". Henry said, "sure, what are we going to do"?, Hank grinned and leaned in and started telling them his plan, Jack and Henry were all smiles and nodded their heads yes in agreement as they started helping Hank with his plan.

Fran, Sarah and Desi were working on a cake for the reception and Dave and Hotch were working on the license and somebody to marry the happy couple and Penelope, JJ and Emily were working on a dress for Penelope. A few hours later everybody was finally back together again and Dave said, "well I was able to pull a few strings and get your marriage license and Aaron was able to find somebody to marry you on short notice".

Penelope said, "thank you all so much for everything", Fran said, "you two are destined to be together and the sooner we make that happen the sooner I can get more beautiful grandbabies". Derek said, "maaaaaaaa", she said, "well I'm not" and Sarah, Desi and Derek said, "getting any younger", she smacked her hands at them and said, "well it's true" causing everybody to laugh.

Derek looked around and said, "where's the boys"?, Penelope said, "they've been out on the beach all afternoon but don't worry we've been checking on them, they're fine". Derek said, "knowing my son he's planning something, I don't know what but he's planning something", Penelope intertwined fingers with him and said, "I can't believe this is happening".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, 'believe it gorgeous because in a few short hours we're going to be Mr. and Mrs. Derek Michael Morgan", she kissed his lips gently and said, "and I can hardly wait". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "neither can I sweetness, neither can I", meanwhile on the beach Hank, Henry and Jack stood smiling at what they had done.

Jack said, "those are beautiful", Henry said, "they are and she's gonna love it", Hank smiled and said, "I can't wait till she's my mom forever and ever", Henry smiled and said, "so if she's marrying uncle Derek that means she's our aunt P, right"?, Jack said, "right". Hank sighed happily as he looked down at his watch and said, "we better head back up to the house", the boys nodded their heads in agreement as they turned and headed back up toward the beach house with their surprise in Hanks hands.

Penelope and Derek looked up when the boys walked in, Derek said, "whatcha got there buddy"?, Hank walked over and said, "here you go mom" as he handed her a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Penelope said, "oh Hank it's beautiful, thank you", he smiled and said, "do you really like it"?, she pulled the little boy into her arms and hugged him tight and said, "I do buddy, I really do".

Derek said, "this must have taken you three most of the day"?, Jack said, "we picked the flowers ourselves and had fun putting them all together, Hank wanted special flowers for his mom as she marrys you today uncle Derek". Derek beamed with pride and said, "you three did a great job", Penelope smiled and said, "you certainly did" as she stood there looking down at the flowers in her hands.

Everybody gathered around to look at and brag on the beautiful flowers the boys had spent the day making, JJ and Emily gasped in surprise as Henry and Jack handed them their own little bouquets. The proud mommys kissed their sons on the cheeks and they thanked their sons multiple times for the bouquets of tropical flowers.

Dave said, "alright we have about half an hour before the minister will be here", the men then headed in one direction with Derek and the women in the other with Penelope as they all worked to get ready for the ceremony.


	21. Chapter 21

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 21

Derek was nervously pacing back and forth across the bedroom when Hank walked in, Derek said, "buddy I need to talk to you", Hank sat down on the side of the bed and said, "did I do something wrong dad"?, he said, "no, no buddy you didn't do anything wrong". Hank grinned and said, "what do you want to talk to me about dad"?, Derek grinned as he said, "buddy will you be my best man"?, Hank said, "me"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "yes you".

The little boy beamed with pride as Derek said, "I would be honored if you'd stand with me when I marry Penelope", Hank said, "yes, yes, sure dad, sure I'll be your best man". Derek put his hand on his sons shoulder and said, "I love you buddy", Hank said, "I love you to dad", their attention then went to the door as Hotch stepped in.

Hank said, "uncle Hotch, uncle Hotch, guess what"?, Hotch said, "what"?, ?, Hank said, "dad asked me to be his best man", Hotch said, "wow, that's quite an honor". Hank said, "it sure is uncle Hotch" as he ran out of the room squealing, "guess what, guess what" causing Derek to grin as he heard his son running up the hall.

Hotch said, "he's so happy", Derek said, "I've never seen him take up with anybody like he did baby girl", Hotch said, "sometimes it works like that, it's like I've heard Penelope say this week, everything happens for a reason". Derek nodded his head and said, "that it does man, that it does", Hotch laughed as Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "do you think we're crazy getting married so fast"?, Hotch said, "you love each other, right"?, Derek said, "more than I ever thought possible".

Hotch said, "then no I don't think it's to fast, when it's right Morgan it's right", Derek smiled and said, "well then it's right because I've never felt this way before man, not ever, not even with Savannah". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "it's good to see you this happy, enjoy it because love like this doesn't come along every day", Derek said, "I hear that Hotch".

Meanwhile upstairs Penelope was standing up and twirling around in her dress when she heard Hank running up the hall squealing, "mom, mom, mommmm", Fran opened the door and said, "son what's wrong"?, Hank said, "nothing's wrong nana". Penelope said, "what's up buddy"?, the little boy walked over to her and said, "guess what mom"?, Penelope said, "what"?, Hank said, "dad just asked me to be his best man, can you believe that"?, she grinned and said, "I sure can, your father loves you very much".

Hank smiled and said, "I know and I love dad to", Penelope smiled and said, "so tell me, are you ready for me to be your mom forever and ever"?, Hank hugged her and said, "more than you know". Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "well then just as soon as Dave gets here we can get this party starteddddddd" causing the little boy to laugh.

JJ said, "you look beautiful Garcie", Emily nodded her head in agreement and said, "stunning, that dress hugs you in allllll the right places", they were all smiling when they heard a knock at the door. Emily opened the door and said, "come in Dave", he stepped in and said, "kitten are you ready to get married"?, she grinned and said, "lead the way".

Everybody hugged her and made their way toward the door, JJ turned around and said, "me and Em will be waiting on you downstairs", she nodded her head and said, "thank you". They winked as they headed out of the room, Hank said, "love you mom", she beamed with pride and said, "I love you to Hank", he waved and said, "I'll see you outside".

Penelope grinned and said, "yes, yes you will", Hank giggled and ran up the hall and down the stairs, Dave held out his arm and said, "shall we get you married to the nervous man outside on the beach"?, she looped her arm through his and said, "let's get this show on the road" as they started up the hall and down the stairs to join JJ and Emily so they could head outside.


	22. Chapter 22

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 22

Derek took a deep breath as he smiled down at his son, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that he was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. Hank grinned and said, "I can't wait to get a mom again", Derek rubbed the top of his sons head and said, "you really love her don't you"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do dad, I really do" causing Derek to smile.

Their attention turned to the back of the flower petal path as JJ and Emily started making their way toward the groom, Reid stood beside Hank watching as his beautiful wife slowly made her way closer and closer to him. When JJ and Emily were standing across from them the bridal march started and everybody turned to see Penelope and Dave standing there.

Dave said, "are you sure you're ready kitten"?, she looked at him and said, "I've never been more ready to do anything in my life", he sighed happily and patted her hand as they started walking. Derek felt his heart racing as she started walking toward him, that dress she was wearing was hugging every curve perfectly.

Penelope couldn't help but smile as she got closer to the loves of her life, her husband and her son, as she walked close to Derek she couldn't help but smile, smile because her life was coming together, perfectly. When they stopped beside Derek Dave kissed her cheek and put her hand in Dereks before walking over to stand with the others.

Derek smiled and said, "you look so beautiful", she grinned and said, "thanks, you clean up nice yourself hotstuff", he laughed as they turned to then face the minister who was performing the service. He said, "you may be seated", everybody sat down and he said, "love is what brings us here together today, the love of this man Derek and this woman Penelope".

Hank stood there smiling happily as he looked back and forth from his dad to his mom, the minister then said, "who gives this woman to this man in marriage"?, Dave then stood up and said, "I do" and then sat back down beside his wife. The minister then said, "may I have the rings please"?, Hank and JJ took the rings out and handed them to the minister.

After a short prayer he said, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows"?, both Derek and Penelope nod their head yes in agreement and said, "yes sir". He handed Penelopes ring to Derek and said, "put this ring onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her", Derek nervously took the ring into his hand and slid it on to Penelopes finger and then took a deep breath as he readied to recite his vows of love to his beautiful bride.

Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "Penelope, baby girl, I love you with all my heart, I know that we haven't known each other long but when it's right it's right". He smiled and said, "the minute I laid my eyes on you, well after I fell over you that is" causing everybody to laugh, he said, "I knew then that we were meant to be together".

He bit down on his bottom lip and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I can't wait to see you swollen with our child, I can't wait to watch you running through the yard chasing after our kids as they grow". She smiled as he said, "you are without a doubt heaven sent to me and Hank and we both look forward to a long and happy life with you as a family".

The minister looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope take Dereks ring and put it on his finger and then recite your vows to him", she took the ring into her hand and slid it onto his finger. She then took a deep breath and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you and Hank are my life and I love you both more than I ever thought possible".

Derek sighed happily as she said, "I know that we haven't been together long but everything happens for a reason and I think that my reason for coming to the beach for a break was so that I could meet you and our son". Hank grinned as Penelope said, "the little boy standing beside you is an amazing young man and he makes sure to tell and show me how much he loves me on a daily basis".

Penelope wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek and said, "I am so honored and lucky to have such a sweet son, growing up all I wanted was to get married to an amazing man". She winked at Derek and said, "I can check that off my list", she said, "and I wanted kids and I already have an amazing little boy and who knows, maybe one day we'll have lots of little kids running around".

Penelope said, "as I look at Derek and Hank I realize just how lucky I am to have such wonderful people in my life and in my heart", the minister smiled and said, "if their is anyone who can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife".

He grinned at the smiling couple and said, "Derek you can now kiss your bride", Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to" before his lips descended on hers. They pulled apart to the sound of Hank squealing, "YESSSSSSSS I HAVE A MOM AGAIN" as he threw his arms around Penelope and hugged her tight.

Tears streamed down her face as she said, "I love you, I love you both so much" as she claimed another kiss from her husband


	23. Chapter 23

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 23

As the happy family headed over to the patio for the reception Hank grinned as he watched his mom and dad intertwine fingers, he then ran ahead of them to where Henry and Jack were. Derek smiled and said, "so Mrs. Morgan, how does it feel to be married"?, she sighed happily and said, "it feels amazing hotstuff, completely amazing" as she kissed his lips.

When everybody got up onto the patio deck Fran said, "I've been asked to change things up a little", Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then at Fran and Derek said, "change things, what are you talking about momma"?, Fran said, "I know that usually it's the bride and groom that share a dance but I was asked by a special young man if the first dance can me a mother/son dance".

Penelope beamed with pride and said, "I'd be honored Hank", the little boy took her hands in his as they started dancing across the sand, Derek smiled as he watched his son and wife bonding as they continued their dance. Fran leaned in and said, "I've never seen you this happy baby boy", he grinned at her and said, "I've never been this happy before momma, not ever".

He then held out his hand and said, "would you do me the honor of this dance"?, she put her hand in his and said, "I'd be charmed and honored to share this dance with you baby boy" as they to started dancing across the sand. JJ and Emily snapped picture after pictures of the mother/son dancing.

As the dance ended Hank walked his mom over to his dad and put her hand in his, Penelope leaned down and kissed her son on the cheek and said, "thank you for the dance buddy". Hank giggled and said, "I love you mom", she smiled and said, "I love you to son", then Hank ran over and started playing with Henry and Jack while the adults all started dancing.

Derek wrapped his arms around his wife as the words to when a man loves a woman filled the air, she smiled lovingly up into his dark eyes and said, "I love you husband ". He winked at her and said, "and I love you wife" before his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss, they then pulled apart and continued their first dance and husband and wife.

The family and the minister celebrated for a while before he had to excuse himself for another wedding, Derek then kissed his wife on the lips and said, "I can't believe that you're all mine". Penelope said, "and you're all mine" as she gently brushed her lips against his in a very passionate kiss.

As they stood on the patio looking out over the water they sighed happily, Derek kissed the side of her neck and said, "how about you and me slip off and start our own little celebration"?, she giggled and said, "we need to cut the cake first and then I'm alllllll yours". Derek quickly turned and said, "let's get this cake cut peopleeeeee".

Everybody gathered around the cake and watched as the bride and groom cut a slice and put it on a saucer, they each took a bite into their fingers and gently placed the bite into the others mouth. JJ and Emily snapped a few pictures and then clapped their hands as the happy couple shared a loving kiss.

After enjoying a piece of cake the happy couple started saying their good nights, Hank was going to spend the night with JJ and Reid, the trio of little boys was going to have a sleep over. Penelope smiled as she hugged Hank and said, "good night honey, we love you and we'll see you in the morning".

The little boy hugged his mom and then his dad and said, "good night, love you", everybody then threw bird seed at the happy couple as they made their way up the beach to Penelopes beach house to spend the rest of the night showing each other how much they love each other.


	24. Chapter 24

This chapter contains sexual contents

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 24

As the newlyweds stepped onto her porch he put the key in the door and pushed the door open, he then picked up his bride and carried her through the door into the living room. He then kicked the door closed with his foot and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she winked at him and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" causing him to grin as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

Hands went roaming all over each others bodies as their clothes fell to the floor, somehow neither could remember how but they ended up falling back onto their bed wrapped in each others arms. Derek wasted no time in climbing between her creamy thighs, as he hovered over her he said, "you are so beautiful and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you".

She caressed his cheek and said, "you, our son and our family are my life and I can't wait to see what fate throws at us", he leaned down and claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss. As he slid inside her she wrapped her legs around his waist snuggly as she moaned his name in pleasure, when she was ready he started sliding in and out of her effortlessly as they worked to build each other up for an explosive release.

Everything was perfect, the sound of the waves hitting the shore, the smell of honeysuckle and jasmine that filled the air, the couple on the bed had blocked everything that wasn't them. Derek still couldn't believe that he was married to Penelope, that the beautiful woman he met a week ago was now his bride.

Penelope raked her nails up and down Dereks back as he thrust in and out of her, they moved together as one working for the same conclusion, release, a passionate, explosive release. Penelope closed her eyes and arched her back as Dereks lips latched on to one of her nipples.

After paying the same homage to the other nipple he kissed his way back up to her lips, she quickly deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for control until they had to pull apart for air, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "you're my world".

Penelope wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you Derek, more than I ever thought possible", Derek rolled them over so that Penelope was on top. He loved watching her breasts bouncing in front of him, his hands slid up and started kneading her breasts.

She threw her head back and moaned his name as she started riding him faster and faster, it wasn't long before he felt her tightening up around him. He rolled them back over and started pounding into her over and over until a few long hard deep thrusts later he exploded inside her.

She held on to him for dear life as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over them both, he kissed her lips gently before collapsing on the bed beside her. Penelope rolled over onto her side and laid her arm across his stomach, she looked up at him and said, "that was amazeballs".

He laughed and said, "it was different that time, I don't know what it was but something was different", she nodded her head and said, "it was different, special, perfect". Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "you my beautiful wife are going to have a life filled love, peace and joy".

She smiled and said, "as are you my sexy husband, as are you" as she kissed his lips gently, he rolled her over onto her back and climbed back between her creamy thighs again. Seconds later the honeymooning couple were on their second round of many that night as they worked to show each other the most pleasure possible.

As the sun was starting to come up the couple laid cuddled in each others arms, the lovers yawned and shared a few more kisses before finally giving in to their exhaustion and falling peacefully asleep.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	25. Chapter 25

With A Little Help From My Son-Ch 25

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Penelope Garcia Morgan squeezed her husbands hand and pushed as she brought their twin daughters into the world on a cold wet morning. The team had been called away on a case almost a week ago and since his wife was over 2 weeks overdue he stayed home with her.

Everything was going good, they were watching movies with Hank and Fran when Penelopes water broke, they quickly got her to the hospital where she was taken straight to labor and delivery. Labor didn't take long, a little over 2 hours later baby girl 1 Keeley Francine Morgan was born.

About 3 minutes later baby girl 2 Karen Grace Morgan came screaming into the world, Derek and Penelope watched as the nurses cleaned up the twins and weighed and measured them. The doctor smiled and said, "it won't be long, just a few more minutes Penelope" as she worked to get her sewed up.

Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "can you believe it, we have identical twin daughters"?, Penelope grinned and said, "who would have thought last year that today we'd be here with twin newborns and a 9 year old son"?, Derek grinned and said, "like a wise woman says, "everything happens for a reason".

She giggled and said, "that it does hotstuff, that it does", the nurses handed the twins over to Penelope and Derek took several quick pictures and then sent them to the team with the caption, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY KEELEY FRANCINE AND KAREN GRACE MORGAN".

The doctor smiled and said, "we're ready to move you up to your room", Penelope said, "does this mean we have to hand the twins over again"?, she said, "only for a few minutes and then when you get settled in your room they will bring them back to you, I promise".

Penelope and Derek grinned and kissed their daughters on the top of the heads before reluctantly handing them back over to the nurses. Derek smiled and said, "I'm gonna go get momma and Hank and we'll be up in a few minutes".

She nodded her head yes in agreement and said, "I love you", he kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love you to baby girl, now and forever". Penelope then watched as Derek turned around and headed out of the delivery room.

A few minutes later Penelope was in her room smiling down at her twin daughters when Derek, Fran and Hank walked in. Hank ran over to his mom and said, "are you okay mom"?, she smiled at him and said, "I'm okay buddy, tired but okay".

He looked down at the babies and said, "they're so small", Derek said, "you were that small once to", he shook his head and said, "really"?, Derek laughed and said, "yes really". Fran stepped closer and said, "awww look at these gorgeous babies".

Penelope said, "would you like to hold one of your granddaughters"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "I'd love to", Derek then took Keeley and handed her over to her loving grandma. Penelope looked up at Hank as he said, "mom can I hold her"?, she said, "of course you can buddy".

Derek said, "sit down here beside your mom", Hank sat down and Derek handed the baby girl to her brother and said, "now be gentle and be sure to support her head". Hank beamed with pride as he looked down into the face of his new baby sister.

Hank took a deep breath and said, "I love you Karen", he looked at the baby Fran was holding and said, "and I love you Keeley and I promise that I'm going to be the best big brother ever". Derek stood there smiling proudly as he watched his son bonding with his sisters.

Penelope looked around the room from Fran and Keeley to Derek, to Hank and Karen and she knew that she was the luckiest woman in the world. Derek snapped a few pictures of his beautiful family and smiled, he then said, "ya know we owe this all to Hank".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "that we do", Hank said, "what did I do"?, Derek said, "you brought me and your mom together". He laughed and shook his head and said, "I just knew that we all belonged together", Derek laughed and said, "we owe our happiness to you buddy".

As Derek sat down beside his beautiful and exhausted wife he knew that he owed everything to a sudden vacation and a little help from his son. He winked at his wife and smiled as he watched her wrap her arm protectively around their son and one of their daughters.

His life would forever be changed because of a little help from his son and with Jasmine in prison for 40 years for what she did to Hank the Morgans had nothing but good things ahead of them.

THE END


End file.
